


[ART]: Kenkamken

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Comic, Digital Art, Dogsledding, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: 1897 Alaska Territory: Arthur needs a break from city life, from his father, from the cage he finds himself trapped in. But he can't just take a jaunt over to the next town and call it done. No, instead he decides winter is the best time to follow his late mother's roots halfway across the world to the snow-covered wilderness of Alaska. And he is sorely unprepared for the challenges he has to face there, from the wild unforgiving frozen terrain to the intriguing and alluring Alaskan native Merlin and his loyal dog sled team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Be sure to read the fic that goes with this,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140856) by the wonderful StayMagical!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse Bang is always a highlight of my year and it’s a pleasure to participate again! Staymagical, it was awesome collaborating with you to make words for my art and I appreciate all the hard work you put in! Big thanks to my beta, Altocello, who always keeps my art on track!


End file.
